dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara Markov (New Earth)
In 1991 another Terra appeared, almost identical to the first as part of the Team Titans from a possible 2001. She was one of three people ostensibly from that future who were not wiped out in Zero Hour. She was told by the Time Trapper that this was because she was not from the future at all, although she destroyed Time Trapper's messenger orb out of panic before the story was finished. Subsequently, she discovered Tara Markov's coffin to be empty. Further evidence suggested she is the original Terra, but due to her horror at what she did, Geo-Force decided to spare her this knowledge, thinking she would rather not have a past than have that one. Blackest Night Terra rises from the dead with a power ring as a zombie along with all of the other members of the new Black Lantern Corps during Blackest Night. She has appeared at Titans Tower, and considers this her second chance to murder the Titans as she had always wanted to do. Using the resurrected Omen to disguise her grotesque appearance, she nearly seduces Beast Boy before he learns the truth. Going after her former boyfriend first, she has explained that she wants what she always wanted... his heart. Although Starfire burns her to a crisp, she regenerates. | OtherMedia = Terra is also featured in the Teen Titans animated series, voiced by Ashley Johnson. In this version Terra appears much less physically developed. Her diminutive frame, skinny limbs, and longer, lank blonde hair work to create a dramatic contrast between her tremendous power and her apparently frail body; also making her look closer to Beast Boy's age relative to the other Titans. In this setting she also betrayed the Titans to Slade (not called Deathstroke in this continuity, though it seems he's the same character), despite her relationship with Beast Boy, but was portrayed as more "lost" than evil or vindictive. Also, her dysfunctional relationship with Slade more closely resembles the twisted family dynamics exhibited between the comic's Deathstroke and his daughter Rose Wilson (The Ravager), rather than the comic book Terra and Deathstroke's extremely illicit romance. From the start, Terra was portrayed as a gregarious, fun-loving, tomboyish girl, driven to wander from place to place because her poor control of her terrakinesis caused earthquakes, avalanches or mudslides wherever she settled, earning the hostility of those she tried to aid. When she joined the Titans, Beast Boy quickly discovered the volatility of her powers, though Terra, fearing rejection, made him promise not to tell the others. When Robin figured out on his own, Terra left in panic, believing that Beast Boy had betrayed her trust. She then defected to Slade, who had previously told her he knew her secret, and that he could help her better control her powers. After training with Slade, she returned to Titans Tower to spy on the Titans and compromise Tower security for Slade. She took Beast Boy on a date to occupy him and cover the attack, during which Slade ultimately revealed his alliance with Terra to Beast Boy. Beast Boy's subsequent angry, impulsive rejection of Terra hurt her enough to prompt her complete turn to the side of evil. After this point, she was given armor with a neural link to Slade to ensure that she would not rebel and turn back to rejoin the Titans. She was now a cruel villain who attempted to kill the Titans. After taking a beating from both the Titans and Slade, she wished to turn back, and with Beast Boy's help she turned on Slade. But during the fight Terra accidentally triggered a volcano, supposedly killing Slade. The base started erupting and the Titans told Terra to flee with them but she chose not to. She wanted to fix the wrongs that she had done and stayed. There she sacrificed herself to save the city and turned into a stone statue. The Titans, vowing to find a way to reverse the process that turned her into stone, laid a plaque at her "grave" that read: Of course, Terra would not remain a statue forever. During the time when the Titans were off fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, some how, Terra was free from her stone prison. She adopted a new life as a high school students, where she seemed to be happy. When the Titans did return to the city, Beast Boy spotted her in the crowd. He pursued her the next day and attempted to make her remember her past, but she either refused to remember, or she simply couldn't remember. Beast Boy informed the others but they were baffled. All of their attempts to reverse the stoning process were futile and they came up with some possibilities such as maybe the the effect wore off. After fighting one of Slade's robots, which informed Beast Boy that he had nothing to do with her return and to just accept the change, Beast Boy confronted Terra at school who told him that the girl he knew is just a memory. She faded away into the crowd and Beast Boy left to assist his teammates. | Powers = * Terra can control and manipulate all forms of rock and earthly substances and materials. Unlike her brother who has showed some geokinesis under stress, Terra can fully control the dirt and earth she controls and manipulates. There is no set limit to how far or how close she needs to be to the earth for this power and ability to work. She has been able to be completly off the ground and still control the earth. She has created tremors, earthquakes, sharpen rocks to a needle point, and has control over these elements for as long as she can physically maintain them. Frequently, she uses her ability to rip rock and earth from the ground and use it to fly. All the geography of her surrounding environment can be controlled by her through her force of will. | Abilities = | Strength = Terra possesses normal human strength level of a woman her age, size and weight, she also engages in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Earth Flight: Terra can take chunks of solid rock from the ground and levitate them into the air. The strength and speed of this power and ability has not been tested but she has been seen to fly alongside Starfire with relative ease. | Weapons = | Notes = * It's interesting to note that the clone of Terra that was with the Teen Titans until the events of 52 may in fact be this Terra. There are many possiblities and Geo-Force himself may have knowledge of this, but the other Terra does not remember her past if she is in fact the original Terra. Likewise she died but only one Terra rose in the Blackest Night, again suggesting that there is in fact one, single Terra. | Trivia = * Terra was destined to become one of the Chosen but died long before the coming of the "Millennium". Millennium #1 | DC = | Wikipedia = Terra (comics) | Links = }}